<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found by Blueleaf12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507613">Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueleaf12/pseuds/Blueleaf12'>Blueleaf12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Exposition, F/M, I told ya'll i'd fill this ship tag with my bare hands, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, historical fiction - Freeform, rated t for some language, woodie is hella oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueleaf12/pseuds/Blueleaf12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One camping trip to get away from the big city led Woodie to the woman of his dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy/Woodie (Don't Starve)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sort of prequel to my previous fic, Missing! You don't have to read that one first to understand this one, but they're meant to go together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Too </span>
  </em>
  <span>early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie stared up at the ceiling of his small bedroom, blinking his tired eyes. He strained his ears, waiting for the sound again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear I heard a knock—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there it was again. Three knocks in rapid succession. Woodie jumped out of bed and threw his sheets aside as he made his way through his apartment to the door. He stepped around his plants scattered on the floor as quickly as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart beat dully in his chest. Who was it? He managed a look at his clock before leaving his bedroom; it was barely past 6am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t realize he was still in his underclothes until he opened the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too late now to go back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hello…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woodie? That you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze in the doorway once he recognized the woman on the other side of the door. Lucille Beaufort stared back at him with tired but triumphant eyes, carrying a small carry-on luggage by her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie’s heart rammed faster in his chest. “Luce?” He whispered, looking down the hallway of his apartment complex, before looking back to her. “What’re you doin’ here, eh? Aren’t you—?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I come in?” Lucille asked. “I’ll explain everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie blinked at her, then nodded. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He awkwardly stepped aside to let her in. He watched her pick her luggage up and carry it inside, until he closed the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry aboot the mess.” Woodie gave an awkward laugh as Lucille stared down his apartment. Various saplings and other plants soaked up the early morning rays that stretched across the ground. “It normally doesn’t look like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright.” Lucille said. “Can I leave this here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucille left her luggage by the door, before turning to face Woodie and his kitchen table. She hesitated there, before asking, “Do you mind…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie held out his hand to her, trying to keep his expression neutral. However, as soon as she took his hand, he almost collapsed right then, as if someone punched him in the chest. His heart ramming in his chest, his blood pounding in his ears, threatening to deafen him, he helped Lucille step around the scattered plants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of ‘em aren’t mine.” Woodie babbled, unable to look Lucille in the eye. “I applied to that garden centre down the street for a part time job, y’see. I’m just growin’ them off season to sell in the summer. Ran out of space at the greenhouse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Lucille hitched her skirt up to step around the plants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmn. They kept me busy until it got warmer out.” Woodie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up sitting at Woodie’s kitchen table over tea. Awkward silence stood between them while Woodie waited for the water to boil. “So… what’s goin’ on? Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucille had some of her tea, before setting the cup down; her lipstick left a red smudge on the rim. “I’m really sorry for coming this early, but I couldn’t wait to see you.” She began. “Because… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> has happened over the last few months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got Woodie’s attention. For a split second, he forgot about his embarrassment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She really wanted to see me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“That’s alright, I wasn’t really asleep anyway. The sun always wakes me up, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell she was tired; her usual attitude was subdued as she gave a small nod. “When we took the train back to Ottawa, he was waiting for us at the train station. He proposed in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She rolled her eyes. “I awkwardly said ‘yes’, and insisted the wedding be in two months. I don’t know what I was expecting to accomplish in two months, but that was all I could stammer out in that moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It gets better, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wedding was supposed to be this week.” Lucille said, then shuddered. “However… I don’t know if this was God’s doing, or his own hubris, but two weeks ago… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I caught him cheating on another woman.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie almost choked on his tea. “What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucille nodded. “Caught him absolutely red-handed. You see, I was half living at my parent’s place in Ottawa, and half living at his place. I guess he forgot I was coming over that night. As soon as my parents found out, they called off the wedding.” She snapped. “Just like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie’s head spun at the information. ”So… they’re not gonna marry you off again, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At this rate, it doesn’t look like it.” Lucille picked at her tea again. Another red lipstick stain. “My mother was so, so upset, but all I could do was </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She chuckled. “As soon as I calmed down and they called off the wedding, I took my luggage I brought with me and said, ‘I’m going to Toronto for a few weeks, and don’t try to stop me’. And now… I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You came all this way to see me?” Woodie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucille smiled at him. “I sure did. I didn’t want to admit it to my parents, but… ever since I stepped foot on that train, I thought about you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. I debated every night to send you a letter, but didn’t want my family to find out. However… if I knew he was cheating on me, I would’ve done it anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment something inside of Woodie seemed to burst. It hit him all at once. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it when nothing came out. His bare arms gave away the blush that overtook his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fought the urge to take her hand across the table. “I-I missed you, too. More than you know.” Woodie was unable to look her in the eye. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toronto is big. It’s bound to make me feel alone. But even then, I feel more lonely than I did coming back from Algonquin then when I first moved here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally looked up at her. “Every once in a while, I would forget I met you--don’t look at me like that, Luce, I don’t got the best memory sometimes. But no matter how many times I forgot, or for how long, something would remind me of you again. The smell of your perfume, or that colour purple you like wearing, or flower buds growing out back. I’d remember. And it hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felt like I got trampled by every woodland creature you could imagine. And I’d remember you were gonna get hitched, and that you didn’t want to…” Woodie trailed off, his shoulders slumping. “I almost went mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m touched you were so worried about me.” Lucille said. He expected her signature sarcasm, but her voice was genuine. “I wasn’t… expecting that from you, if I’m honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie blinked. “No? Why wouldn’t I, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We spent a decent amount of time together… but you might as well still be a stranger.” Lucille said. “I was somewhat expecting you to forget about me. For real, this time. That I’d just live my life as a housewife, and that was all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet… you came back here. To see me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. I took my chance, when it was given to me.” Her somber tone changed to another smile, one that made Woodie’s heart to a flip in his chest. “It seems to have paid off, non?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie chuckled. “It sure did!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked until their tea was long cold, and the light beams stretched endlessly across the floors and walls of Woodie’s apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that waiting was finally worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you’re deciding to go back home tomorrow, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucille stared out at the sinking sun over Lake Ontario, leaning against the railing of the bridge she and Woodie stood on. She didn’t answer right away. “...Unfortunately, yes.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she turned to look at him. “As much as I’ve loved these past two weeks… I probably should head back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie tried not to let the disappointment he felt show on his face. “...I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come with me instead?” Lucille offered. “You haven’t been to Ottawa yet, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could show you around.” She said. “Maybe, you know, meet my family too. That kind of stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun continued to set, casting long shadows across the ground. The water and sky turned that pink-orange colour, heavily contrasting the dark cloak Lucille wore against the still chilly air. “I… you’d do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A million things ran through Woodie’s mind. He tried to sort through them as best as he could, but threatened to drown in them. “...I’d like that.” He finally said. “Have you bought train tickets yet? It’s kind of late, they’re probably not open—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just before we met up today.” Lucille flashed him a smile, one that made his heart threaten to stop. “And don’t worry; I bought you one, too. I had a feeling you’d want to come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie couldn’t reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucille fished into her pocket with a gloved hand and produced the train ticket for him. “Think of this as a small ‘thank you’. For everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Woodie stammered, brushing his hand with hers, before taking the train ticket. He tucked it in the inner breast pocket of his overcoat. “But how’d you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just take it, Woodie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned over the thoughts in his mind like a smooth stone ready for skipping at the beach. Woodie chewed his inner cheek, trying to make himself speak. “Okay, okay, Luce, I don’t want to come off too forward here, but I need to admit something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucille raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t know if you’ve really noticed, but… I’ve fancied you for quite some time. Even before these two weeks… even back in Algonquin, I fancied you.” Woodie was thankful for the low lighting; she couldn’t see the blush on his face. “I-I didn’t want to admit it when you first came to see me, but now… I can’t just ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I totally understand not wanting to be in a relationship right now after… you know, almost tying the knot with someone you barely knew.” Woodie stammered again. The train ticket felt heavy on his chest, threatening to suffocate him. “W-we can just be friends, I’m totally okay with that—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucille’s face was unreadable, until she started </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It left her half winded over the railing, wheezing for breath. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, threatening to run her makeup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Woodie could do was stare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it something I said?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a moment to get her breath and composure back. She wiped at her face, clinging to the railing with her other hand. “Are you serious? I’ve been trying to get your attention </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was wondering when you were gonna notice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t tell if you were just bein’ polite, or seriously wasn’t getting it.” She let out a chuckle. “Seems it was a bit of both, non?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, if we’re being serious here, yes, I like you.” Lucille said. “I would like nothing more than to be in a relationship with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… you mean it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I didn’t expect myself to get this far.” Woodie admitted, his voice sheepish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was almost below the horizon, with darkness pressing down quickly on the city. Street lamps illuminated the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what are you gonna do now?” Lucille grinned at him again. “Kiss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woodie’s brain refused to work; his mouth went dry. “O-only if you want me to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could think or respond, Lucille pushed herself off the railing of the bridge and kissed him. It was short but sweet, something that lasted an eternity but also not long enough. Her perfume washed over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she pulled away, Woodie just stared at her, too stunned for words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucille’s normally confident expression was now a rather sheepish one. Shyly, she reached out and took Woodie’s hand. He let her. “Well… it’s getting kind of late.” The sun was now gone. A full moon glowed in the distance. “Do you mind walking me back to my hotel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand in his, they walked together in comfortable silence and into a new chapter of their lives. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoo boy, do I have history about this fic. </p>
<p>So, I started writing this fic after combing through Woodie's dialogue, trying to find an approximate timeline for him. Two quotes came to mind; his quote for the fireflies, and for the hippopotomoose in Hamlet. He mentions Algonquin Park in both of these. For those that are unaware, it's a provincial park in the province of Ontario that was founded in the late 1890s that's still around today. It was originally used for logging, and there's still industrial logging there today, but it's also a protected provincial park. </p>
<p>We already know that he lived in a lumber camp, and this place seems to be the most likely location. HOWEVER, when looking at the history of Algonquin on Wikipedia, there was a name change for the park in 1913. And here I am like "Oh boy, that's approximately the right time frame for Don't Starve, I can maybe pinpoint a time for him!" </p>
<p>The kicker? He doesn't say the full name of the park, so I couldn't pinpoint a date for him before or after 1913. </p>
<p>Thanks, Klei. </p>
<p>Anyway... how's about the Compendium in the May QoL update?</p>
<p>Stay safe everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>